


K.O.

by oujigami



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Feet, Licking, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Roughness, Tickle torture, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujigami/pseuds/oujigami
Summary: The undefeated Champion of Galar is approached by the Dragon leader Raihan about an interesting bet. Thinking there's no way he could ever lose and have to succumb to his rival's conditions, Leon accepts. Little does he know it'll be one of the best, albeit most bizarre choices of his life.
Relationships: Leon/Raihan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	K.O.

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer: just letting y'all know that i write about transmen as an actual transman.]
> 
> i wanted to write something with that same roughness i usually apply but also with some unexpected wholesomeness?? i just love these characters and wanted them to have a lot of fun

A massive figure, once so formidable, met the floor one final time with a dense thud. There was a brief moment of silence as thousands upon thousands of eyes watched for movement. The anticipation was almost tangible. But the creature did not get back up, and with the flick of a wrist the challenger beamed their last Pokémon into its ball, admitting defeat.

The fiery boom of the crowd sent ripples throughout the stadium. Jumping and cheering and waving, the audience erupted into an amazing sound, an amazing sight, an amazing _feeling_. To the undefeated Champion of Galar, this feeling never got old. All eyes were on him now, waiting for what they all knew would come. It came to him almost as easily as breathing, so often had he performed his famous signature pose. And just like always it resulted in another explosion of adoration as the crowd marveled at his frame. Eyes downward, his left arm stretched towards the sky, Leon marked the end of another League Challenge and claimed one more outstanding victory.

* * *

The television screen went black.

Leon flung the remote onto the couch beside him. He still remembered quite well the feeling of emerging victorious that day—of course, it hadn’t really been that long yet. There were still a few months left until the next challenge; the next official one, anyway.

A few days ago, Leon’s well-known friend and rival had approached him about… a bet. It was beyond unusual for him, especially considering the contents of their discussion, but competitive and confident in his skills as he was, Leon had accepted without thinking. Now, the thoughts had come knocking in full force. He wasn’t one to entertain “what ifs”, and yet…

He got up from the couch and exhaled into a long sigh. Watching the recording of his most recent exploit had helped to dissuade Leon’s worries somewhat, but there was always a nagging feeling at the back of his head, one he was unfamiliar with. Of course he would win, he thought. The details surrounding this bet didn’t really matter in the end, since he would win as always. As always.

A blush spread throughout his face as the conversation resurfaced in his head. Leon gave his cheek a quick, light slap and tried to psyche himself up, tried to pretend this was just like any other challenge.

But it wasn’t.

_“If I win,”_ Raihan’s voice echoed in his mind, _“you will agree to me tying you up as I please.”_

Leon reached for his cap and placed it firmly atop his head.

_“And once you’ve been tied up, I will tickle you wherever and however I want for exactly 2 hours.”_

A traitorous tingle spread below his stomach as he breathed in through his nose and headed out towards his fate, the roaring of applause reaching closer.

_“And I will do so right then and there—at the stadium, in front of our fans.”_

As he put on his winning smile and an air of confidence, Leon considered for a moment why this match wasn’t aired, why it was only seating adults—and from where Raihan had summoned such determination. While definitely recognized as his rival, Raihan had still never scored a win from him. Did he have something different up his sleeve now, or was this bet just a practical joke to jostle Leon’s nerves and make him waver?

But none of that mattered in battle. Leon would simply have to fight like he’d always fought. This would be easy street as per the norm and they would both have a laugh about this later.

* * *

“Charizard?”

This was odd.

As if an exact mirror to his last victory, heavy silence blanketed the stadium, all eyes trained on a form once so formidable that just would not get up. Only this time it felt like an eternity. Slack-jawed and speechless, Leon let his cap hit the floor. It wasn’t until this exact moment that the cheers began in earnest. Although confused and surprised, the audience had been treated to a spectacle of a match and was aggressively fired up. It was no secret that something special had been prepared for them should the Champion lose, and so everyone remained in their seats ready for more.

Of course, as this was technically a practice match, Leon would retain his status as Champion—but he was no longer unbeatable. And he would have to succumb to exactly what he had agreed to.

Leon suddenly felt lightheaded. All the excited people assembled around him vanished from his senses for a split second as all he could see in front of him was Raihan’s toothy grin coming closer and closer, ready to cash in on their promise. Steadily the cacophony returned, and he remembered where he was… and who _he_ was. He couldn’t get dejected now—not in front of his adoring fans. And so he slapped on a sheepish smile and locked Raihan’s piercing gaze with his own.

“You were incredible,” Leon said. “I’m not sure if my head wasn’t in the game or if you were different somehow, but either way you really got me.”

“Your stubborn head, not in the game?” Raihan chuckled. “This may have been an unofficial fight, but it still wasn’t easy.”

“You must have really trained hard.” Leon’s chest swelled with pride at the thought. Even in defeat, he admired his friend. But Raihan only shrugged in response.

“I don’t know… Maybe I just had different motivations spurring me on this time.”

There was something devilish about the way he phrased those words. Suddenly, Leon was made aware of his position again and could no longer meet his eye.

“Well…” he started, having to clear his throat in order to keep his voice steady. “A loss is a loss. Guess you win the bet.”

He would never forget the smirk on Raihan’s face at that moment.

* * *

The howling exuberance of all the eager adults assembled to see him today had never sounded like this before, had never made him feel like this. Leon chanced a glance at the crowd in his rather prone position, sweat dripping down his temples at the knowledge that they were all seeing his naked torso. The curved block he’d been so tightly tied onto forced him to arch his back with his arms out, and he felt immensely exposed all the way from the happy trail going down his tights to his toned abdomen, perky nipples and the fuzz of his underarms, all on perfect display.

But worst of all was how his legs had been spread as wide as possible. Leon was fairly flexible, but even he figured this pose was a bit much; his knees were completely locked in place by a curious mechanism which not only elevated his lower body, but kept his legs stretched to the sides and pushed his bare feet out towards the audience for all to see. No matter where one was seated, they could see his humiliating pose with perfect clarity due the Rotom phone hovering around to catch every inch of him for the stadium screen. And as if that wasn’t overkill enough, that same mechanism keeping him in place had extended little steel bars to separate each of his toes and render any movement absolutely futile. He threw a helpless look towards his socks and shoes, discarded haphazardly onto the floor.

So there he was, stretched, embarrassed… watched. And the clock meant to count down the two hours ahead hadn’t even started yet.

Raihan’s face came into view, blocking the stadium lights with his mesmerizing grin.

“You ready?”

“I guess… I am,” Leon said, his nerves threatening to implode beneath his chest.

“Ah… One more thing,” Raihan said. “You dysphoric at all?”

Leon blinked.

“Uh… Not really, to be honest.”

Raihan’s smile grew, exposing his striking canines.

“Good.”

Next thing he knew, Leon felt fingers curl around the hems of both his tights and the shorts he wore above them. He hissed as something cold met his skin, and could only watch in shock as a pair of scissors made short work of his clothes.

“Those were designer wear,” Leon grumbled.

His complaints may as well have been the clucks of an Unfezant for all the good it did him. Only a few snips later his underwear peeled off and sailed towards the floor to join his shoes. The crowd went beyond wild. Leon’s head swiveled then to find the massive stadium screen now zooming in onto his ample clit, laid bare for all to see.

“I… I’m… R-Raihan…” Leon stuttered, unsure of how to even form a sentence at this juncture. His face heated up considerably as the blush spread across his damp cheeks.

“Anywhere I want,” Raihan declared. “That’s what you agreed to; that I would get to tickle you wherever I want.” While leaning in he brandished a large Corvisquire feather, impossibly rough and soft at the same time, and slowly dragged it across his own fingers as he spoke. “So go on, Champion. Tell your fans what you told me.”

“I’m…” Leon swallowed. Imagining that feather even near his sensitive clit made his mind foggy. “Raihan, I don’t know,” he whispered.

The distance between them closed even further, making everyone watching lean forward in anticipation. Leon’s heart skipped multiple beats as Raihan’s breath danced across his lips.

“Go on, hotshot,” Raihan whispered back, his words like a magic spell that unlocked something in Leon’s thoughts; something that made him feel as if nothing on this earth could sound sexier than those simple words. “Tell me to tickle you.”

The layers of tension between them were so thick at that very second that Leon knew he would have moaned had he not restrained himself. Somehow losing this bet sounded like a dream come true. Somehow he wanted to pounce on this chance with all he had. He spoke clearly then, with a breathy depth to his voice never before heard.

“Tickle me.”

The very second these words were uttered, Leon released a throaty gasp in pure shock as Raihan’s fingers descended onto his abs and quickly scuttled up to tickle his armpits before moving back down his sides in a wavy pattern. Leon barely had a chance to react to each sensation before the fingers of his assertive rival carried on to a different area, digging hard as he smiled his impish smile. Before Leon knew it, he was letting out deep bursts of astonished laughter, staggering at each new spot as the sheer awe of each feeling jolted his mind.

“What’s wrong?” Raihan’s purred. “You specifically told me to tickle you, so now I’m tickling you. Did you think I was just gonna feather your clit for two hours?”

“PFFHHAHAHAHEHEEHEE OH MY G—OH MY GAHAHAHAHA TH-THAT _REALLY_ TICKLES!! HOLY—GAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

The fact that Leon refused to swear even though there were only adults present was so endearing to Raihan, he had to laugh as well.

“You sound really surprised. Never thought something could tickle this much huh?”

Raihan circled around to better reach while still making sure Leon’s body was fully visible, all the while pushing into sensitive hollows and creases with draconic force. Always moving from spot to spot, he kept Leon in a perpetual state of primitive fear and surprise, never knowing where his fingers would go next. One moment he would lightly have them trickle onto Leon’s protruding ribs, only to squeeze his belly and hips and push his way along the sides, starting to softly but quickly tease up and down, over and over, until finally digging into his armpits with unmitigated passion. Leon was his instrument and he played him skillfully, making him sing with each touch. He went in hard, hissing out breathy praise the louder Leon laughed. Without regard for stamina, Raihan simply believed Leon would take it no matter how hard he tickled him. As if testing these limits, he would lean in closer and closer, moving faster and faster, tickling harder and harder. His tongue now flicked hungrily at Leon’s armpit while his hands fervently rubbed his abs, leaving many red marks in their conquest.

“NHG SHHHIT SH—SHIHEEHEEHEE HAHAHAGAHAHA MMY GOODDEEHAHAHA!!” Leon cried, sucking in one large breath before letting out a long, soundless gasp of a laugh.

And the audience, as if transformed, loved every second. It didn’t matter if they were into tickle torture or not—they were so into Leon, they were into the tickling by default simply because it was him. It didn’t take long for them to start shouting for Raihan to get at certain spots, encouraging him vigorously.

“ _Take it_!” Raihan growled, watching with an expression beyond pleased as Leon’s hips shook madly with the desire to break free. His chest sucked in heavy gasps of air in-between howls of laughter that began to sound more and more unhinged. “Yeah… _Fuck_ yeah, that’s it! Take it just like that… You’re so good, Leon, you take it so good…”

“OHHHAHHAHAHA OHHH FUU—AAHAHAHAGAHAGHA BLLEAHAHAHA RAIHAAHAHAHAAHANNN AHAHAHA!!”

The Rotom, having focused on the loopy expression on Leon’s face as he was being tickled half unconscious, suddenly dipped around to get an even closer look between his helpless legs. His exposed pussy was absolutely overflowing, his clit begging for attention as it throbbed in the hot stadium air. Raihan, who made sure to give the screen a glance every now and then, looked positively ecstatic at the sight of Leon so aroused under his mercy.

He lifted his hands then and walked away slowly, letting the crowd take in the sight as Leon’s chest heaved up and down with exhaustion. As he began preparing for the next phase, he allowed Leon a moment to collect himself.

Leon shook the sweat off his face and blinked a couple of times, making sure to steady his breathing. It felt as if he’d blacked out for several minutes, but not even in a bad way. It felt as if he’d now been returned from a different dimension where he’d been high on pain and pleasure, and it felt quite embarrassing to have rational thoughts start returning to him. The widescreen displaying his genitalia so clearly made him equal parts hot and ashamed.

Either he was very easy to read in general, or Raihan just understood him, because as soon as that feeling of humiliation reached him, Raihan lovingly ran a finger down his chest and said:

“You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of.”

His finger followed the purple happy trail like it was a precious treasure map, and came to a stop right above the hood barely containing Leon’s sizable clit.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Leon’s breathing began to calm down just as those words hit him, and his heart performed a somersault. Somehow, with his legs spread, pussy out and his entire body dripping with sweat from having been mercilessly tickled—somehow, with at least a thousand people watching the spectacle—this was the moment when Leon’s heart decided “I love him”.

“Now…” Raihan started, carefully bringing out the feather from earlier. “Forget about them. It’s just you and me now. You’re so fucking ticklish and yet you still took all that so _good_ for me without a single complaint.”

Raihan flipped the feather around and had it hover just above Leon’s clit. He softly licked his lips as he watched it twitch, juices gushing out below.

“Even I feel kinda embarrassed saying this, but I gotta be honest, Champ… You’ve got the most gorgeous cunt I’ve ever seen.”

The feather slowly began descending. Raihan gingerly placed two fingers above the hood and pulled it up before having the bristly side of his tickle weapon just barely brush against the clit everyone around them were so intently gazing at.

Leon instantly forgot all about his “no cursing” rule; as soon as he felt the lick of the feather drag across his clit so agonizingly careful, he sensually exhaled into his most cohesive sentence since they’d started: “Ohhh fuuuuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck fuck_ …!”

“Ohhh…” Raihan sighed sympathetically. “Just the hint of a touch tickles that much does it? Well, I’ve got a little reminder for you… It’s only been ten minutes of the two hours you promised me. So you’d best bet you’re gonna pass out from pleasure by the time I’m done with your cute little friend here.”

Pushing ever so slightly harder above the hood, Raihan moved his feather once more. Starting at the base, he dragged it slowly, so slowly over Leon’s clit. Once it reached the tip of the feather, he softly dipped that tip onto the still-throbbing clit, remaining extremely careful as he brushed... brushed… and brushed. With methodical precision he then flipped the feather on its side again and repeated the motion. Every time he did so, Leon’s reactions were delicious in their honesty. His hips shook and his breath hitched at the slow, dragging motion and he moaned sweetly as soon as he felt the tip return. Each brush of the feather made him progressively louder and the quaking of his hips followed suit, only to have him hiss through his teeth at the bristly sides being pulled across him and everything started over.

Hundreds and thousands of fans were staring in awe at his ticklish pussy, some of them shouting things to him that Leon couldn’t discern. All that mattered was Raihan. All that mattered was the fact that they could see him spread wide for Raihan and it made him feel some sort of pride amidst the pleasure. He began rolling his hips up, to the best of his ability, as if to say “Look at me; look at my clit being teased and tickled and look at me loving every second of it.” His eyes, misty with the blissful high, were completely trained on the stadium screen. His lips parted and his breaths heavy, he watched the high definition close-up of his clit being feathered with his full attention.

It was time to change things up, Raihan decided; he wanted to keep things interesting after all. After giving the drenched clit a few final, gentle brushes with the tip of the feather, he began moving it down Leon’s labia, flicking at his groin as well. Leon giggled in surprise, but didn’t object. Raihan kept going like this for a short while, having the feather circle around Leon’s pussy and eliciting adorable noises from its owner.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Raihan repeated lowly before reaching in close to Leon and wrapping his lips around him. His tongue began working up and down, teasing the opening ever so slightly. Leon sucked in a quivering breath in response before a heavy, deep moan rolled out.

Still licking and sucking, Raihan alternated between quick flicks of the tongue to long, slow journeys all the way up and down Leon’s pulsating cunt. This was when the feather was reintroduced; the gentle tickle of before was now replaced with rough flicks, rapidly increasing in speed.

“ _Ohhh_ … ffuuuck… ahhh mhhh fuck… that feels… so good…” Leon breathed.

“Mhmm?” Raihan mumbled, taking his reaction as approval to lick, suck and tickle harder.

“That… feels… so… g-gooood… Oh fuck… Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Drool began making its way down Leon’s quivering lips. His breathing increased. The feather flicked his clit back and forth, making it both tickle and hurt so unbelievably good while Raihan’s mouth greedily engulfed his steaming arousal, his moans muffled by it as he claimed Leon’s cunt with his tongue.

Faster and faster still the feather moved, with such a loving yet vicious caress. Leon could feel a monster of a climax bubble beneath his stomach, the drool flying off his face as he threw his head back to accept it.

Raihan gasped, his lips soaked with juices as he came back up. He steadied himself to have the feather deliver the final blow. It gave off a raspy sound as it flicked harder and faster still, spanking Leon’s clit with its hundreds of tiny bristles, each movement birthing a louder and louder moan.

“That’s it, my big, strong, _undefeated_ Champion” Raihan said, a hint of playful mockery in his voice. “You lost on purpose so I would do this to you, didn’t you? Go on. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell everyone in the audience what you want them to see!”

“Tickle me…” Leon whined, his voice so full of ecstasy that any word he said would come out erotic and heavy with moans. “Fuck… Ahhh yeahh… Tickle me… Tickle me…” he kept begging.

“Yes, that’s it,” Raihan said, his breath husky. “I want you to cum from being tickled, from being so intensely stared at. Tell them what a little exhibitionist you are and I’ll let you cum.”

Leon howled with pain as the feather on his raw clit began slowing down to an agonizing gentle brush again, only barely touching him.

“ _Aughhh_ mmmhhhh…! Fuuuuck, not like that… Not like that, please… please…” he whimpered helplessly.

“Or what? I own this clit now. I’m gonna do whatever I want with it until you do as I say.”

His words sent a rippling quake throughout Leon’s body, just enough to bring him to the brink of orgasm and leave him there, hanging desperately. There was no way Leon could embarrass himself further, yet it was still so tantalizing to say nothing and keep getting teased, even though he at the same time wanted nothing more than to cum.

Raihan caught on quick, sensing that Leon was only playing at being disobedient. It lit a flame inside of him to know that Leon loved getting teased that much—enough to forego the climax of his life a little longer.

“Suit yourself,” Raihan said dismissively, moving the feather to a complete stop and simply having the tip rest on the clit. It remained motionless despite Leon’s wails, even as he begged and begged.

“Please, please, please,” Leon repeated. “Don’t stop… Don’t stop… More… Please, more…”

Knowing Leon was just getting more and more turned on from having to beg, Raihan ignored him completely, having nothing but the slight breeze of the open stadium move the feather tip. He released the hood and leaned his face into his free hand, taking on a bored expression as the crowd clamored for more. As they continued their edge play, Leon and Raihan both listened to the screams cascading around them, knowing exactly what the other would do and relishing in it.

“I won’t touch you until you admit it. As soon as you tell aaall of these lovely fans out there,” he said with a wink towards the audience, “that you get sopping wet from their eyes on your naked body, I’ll make you my _bitch_.” He gave a shrug and another toothy, calculating grin. “Just like you’ve wanted for the past hour.”

“Mmnhh pleeease…” Leon cried. “I’ll do anything, alright? Fuck… I don’t care how I’m gonna come across anymore, just tickle my clit!!”

At this, Raihan began ever so slightly brush him again. Gently, gently…

“Aaand?”

“I admit it!” Leon shouted, his voice cracking pathetically. “I love being watching like this, I love knowing here’s a huge goddamn screen for everyone to watch my… Nnggh…” he trailed off.

“Your…? Go on,” Raihan encouraged him, having the feather come to a stop again.

“Aghh!! I love having my cunt feathered and I love knowing thousands of people are watching it!! Are you happy?”

Raihan blinked once, and then erupted into a genuine laughter. He could tell Leon loved the embarrassment but that he played it off as a hurdle he had to struggle over, and something about that was both funny and endearing at the same time. Raihan knew, at this moment and every other moment, that he loved him. He loved him so much. He had to laugh at himself as well, for having such romantic feelings surge within him during such a non-romantic, chaotic situation.

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Raihan positioned himself properly between Leon’s legs again and readied the Corvisquire feather.

“Good boy.”

This time he didn’t even bother to gradually go rougher; Raihan immediately began flicking the feather with forceful speed. It scratched back and forth with a vengeance, making Leon’s body convulse with pleasure. The pain intermingled with the ticklish feeling and that enormous orgasm began rearing its head inside of him once more. The Rotom zipped around to catch the eyes rolling up into his head and the euphoric smile on his face as moan after moan steadily slipped out louder and louder. It then made its way back and caught one final wink from Raihan before zooming onto the frenzied, feather-spanked clit all the way, allowing for the spirited audience to get a detailed look at the moment it sent Leon into an explosive climax.

“AHH fuck!! AHH FUCK!! OHH…! _OHHHH_ …! Cumming cumming cumming _cumming_ oHHH my GODDD IT FEELS SO GOO—AAAHHNNN FUCK!!”

He came. And then he came some more. And some more. It kept going and going, having him ride it out for a minute straight, Raihan still furiously flicking his clit until the very end. With every second his speech became more slurred and indecipherable and each member of the audience was feverish at the sight of their Champion and his vulnerability.

A few minutes passed. Everyone simply leaned back for a while as Leon recovered from his ordeal. Raihan remained close, whispering praise and love to him as he caught his breath. “You did so good,” he said. “I’m so proud of you; you took it so good…”

But even with this marvelous sight in front of them, they could all see the timer still going. Knowing that only an hour had passed filled the masses with renewed anticipation for the remainder of the show. Would Leon have the strength to continue? Would he need a break?

To their surprise, it only took a few more seconds before Leon locked eyes with Raihan once more, exhausted but brimming with determination. There was something playful to his faint smile as he spoke:

“Keep going…”

Raihan flashed his wonderful grin again.

“Well, you did squirt me in the eye,” he said, making Leon blush profusely. “So maybe you deserve a little payback.”

With a coy expression, he released the shackles holding Leon’s wrists in place and moved him up to more of a sitting position. No longer arching his back so tightly, Leon breathed out a sigh of relief, even as Raihan closed his shackles behind him again. With slow, taunting deliberation, he walked around to stop at one of Leon’s outstretched feet. He gave one of the tightly bound toes a flick.

“No more looking at the screen, Champ. I want you to really see this,” he said. “Knowing you can only watch and do nothing as I tickle those cute little arches just makes me hard all over again.”

“Bring it on,” Leon countered.

This did force Raihan to stop for a moment as his surprised face took in the unexpected spirit of those words.

“Ohohoh… Tough guy, eh? You’re gonna regret that. And here’s why.” Raihan’s hand went to his belt to retrieve two pokéballs. He held them both in their shrunken form between his fingers, showing them to the Rotom hovering beside him before giving each a swift click and throwing them into the air. The contents began swirling out; revealing the long, black spectral arms of a Cofagrigus. Two of them, to be precise.

“These aren’t native to Galar, so best make ‘em feel welcome, yeah?”

Leon swallowed loudly. Each of the sinister-looking Pokémon had four arms. With Raihan there were six. Leon suddenly remembered his position and his eyes zipped from one foot to the other as the realization grew to a panic. But amidst the panic was pure fire, and in that swelling fire were thoughts and fantasies of how good it would feel to be ganged up on and tickled half to death by so many hands. Leon shivered. He allowed his imagination to travel further and thought of the limits he could be pushed to, of being tickled raw while having Raihan’s cock plow into his—

He shook his head. That was one thing he didn’t yet dare to ask for. Tucking his thoughts away, Leon watched as the phantom hands inched ever closer, waiting on a single command…

The silence was deafening. All eyes were on Raihan, who dragged it out just long enough for every heart in the vicinity to start beating a little harder in suspense. Then came a single sound, clear and decisive; the snap of his fingers.

Nary a second later had Leon’s soles become the canvas of the Cofagrigus. Their eerie digits began slithering and snaking around his outstretched toes, nibbling at the sensitive skin with curiosity. Even with all that time to prepare, Leon exclaimed in shock just like the first time, only this time the touch was much less primal and passionate. Instead it felt strange and otherworldly, like being tickled by solid air. As the first string of giggles began spilling out, he was certain there wasn’t even any need for the toe ties; those apparitions could surely go where they pleased regardless, already finding the tiniest and most ticklish little spots hidden between each wrinkle.

For now, Raihan seemed content in watching. His icy blue glare rested constantly on Leon’s face, examining his reactions with great interest; as evidenced by the intense bulge struggling underneath his shorts. Leon had summoned enough courage to steal a single look, and the knowledge of that stiff hard-on existing because of him made him deeply turned on all over again. He wasn’t given much time to consider it further however as the Cofagrigus began assaulting him in earnest. They’d explored his feet thoroughly and now knew exactly which buttons to push.

Like mirror images of each other, they maneuvered one of their left hands to drag slowly across each sole, from toes to heels. With the remaining left hands, they had their fingers scribble the underside of his heels in a half-circle, repeatedly wiggling around and around.

“HEHEEHEEHAHAHA OH NOHOHOHO I DIDN’T—I DIDN’T HEHEHE KNOW MY FEET WERE SO WEAHEHEHEAK!!”

The first right hands were next. Both of the ghosts held them upside down above the balls of Leon’s feet, just below the base of his toes. Deftly they danced across them, stopping quite often to scribble two fingers on the area beneath his big toe, focusing exactly on the very millimeter where they knew there was a gargantuan weak spot.

“O-OHH OHHH OHHHH NOT THEHEHEHERE GHAHAHAHAHA ANYWHERE BUT RIGHT THEHEHEHERE OH GOOOOHOHOHOD THAT TICKLES MORE THAN ANYTHIHIHIHING!!”

With the very last hand, the clever ghosts extended their fingers to wiggle at the tips of each and every toe, rapidly and with great care. There was now hardly a spot on Leon’s feet that wasn’t being expertly tickled, and he was already bouncing with hysteria.

“The best part about my friends here,” Raihan said, “is that their hands never get in the way of each other. Being made up of no solid matter—as I’m sure you’ve noticed—they can simply pass through their own limbs. If there’d been eight human hands all over you right now, there’s no way they’d reach all the little spots my Cofagrigus can. I know they’re not my usual type of Pokémon but… I’ve taken a liking to the buggers.”

Raihan uncrossed his arms and stepped in, passing right through one of the phantom arms as if to demonstrate what he’d explained.

“We’re gonna make you feel like no one’s ever felt,” he said, grabbing one of Leon’s heels with ease even as the Pokémon’s fingers persisted around them. He let out a huff of a chuckle. “I love watching your cute little feet quiver like that with nowhere to go. It must tickle _so much_ already.”

Leon squealed as he felt Raihan’s sharp tongue draw quick strokes up and down the middle of his right arch. At the same time, his hands lovingly skittered up and down the sides of his foot, matching the speed of the spectral ticklers.

“NNEEHEHEE NOHOHOT LIKE THAT NOT LIKE THAHAHAHAHAAA—!!” Leon wailed, tears running down his eyes as they fixated on the sight of his poor feet being so meticulously abused.

“You didn’t even know your feet were this sensitive, did you?” Raihan asked. “I tickled you loopy on your upper body alone so I thought that was your weak spot.” He reached one finger out to match the spot found by his friends and extremely gently scratched at it, causing Leon to arch his back hard and let out a jarring scream of agony.

“Oh? Right there? Tickles right there?” Raihan teased, lowering his hand back to the sides of Leon’s feet while his tongue took up the fight on his weakest spot, even as the black tendrils still relentlessly brushed it as well.

“TICKLEEEES!!” was all Leon could scream, his voice breaking and transforming into a pitiful garble of noise. “TICKLES TICKLES TICKLES TICKLESSSS!!”

“How are you this abnormally ticklish…” Raihan marveled as he lifted his tongue for a moment, still scribbling with his nails. “With feet this ticklish, you just become even sexier. At this point… with a body this stupidly hypersensitive… everyone out there is gonna tire of watching and come claim you for themselves. They’ll stumble over themselves trying to get their hands on these heavenly spots. Oh…” he stopped himself, letting his gaze fall. “You’re so wet again, honey, it’s all over the floor.”

“I CAHHANAN’T HE-HELLLP IT I’M LOHOHOOSING MY MIIND!!”

“Already? There’s almost a whole hour left of torture, Leon. The way they’re tickling you now, they’re gonna be tickling you for the whooole remainder. Can you handle it, Champ?”

Wide-eyed and insane with stimulation, Leon just kept laughing, just kept watching himself get tickled with fear, awe and overflowing pleasure. There were no inhibitions left to speak of; he had reached a burning high and knew exactly what he wanted.

“HEHAHAHAHAHA RAIHAHAHANNN RAIHAHAHAN FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FAHAHAHAHA I NEEHEHEHEED YOU INSIDE MEHEEHEE!!”

Raihan’s breath hitched. He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not thinking very clearly,” he said. “Are you sure?”

“YES… YES YES YES AAHHAHAA YEEES…!”

Raihan chuckled softly, attempting to hide the blush with the back of his hand. Clearing his throat, he grabbed the zipper keeping his arousal contained and pulled it down. Leon’s misty eyes immediately honed in on it with a fiery need.

“Tell me what you want,” Raihan commanded as he placed the length of his cock onto Leon’s sore clit.

“I WAHAHANT YOUR COCK, I WANT… IT… SO BAHAHAHAD,” Leon whined through the sharp inhales and laughter. “IT LOOKS SO FUCKING BIHIHIG PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME, PLEAASE…!”

“So loud… But hey, I’d believe it if it turned out you’ve got the most ticklish feet in the world, so I guess you can’t really help it. I did tell them not to stop even for a second.”

With one hand on his shaft he gave the starving pussy a few slaps with it before slowly inserting the head. Leon shook involuntarily and a brief squirt left a wet stain on Raihan’s hoodie.

“Did you cum already?” Raihan asked incredulously. “Guess you’ve got a storm coming.”

With those words he pushed in, all the way in, burying himself inside the man he loved in front of all their fans, many of them rubbing and stroking themselves to the sight. Coincidentally the Cofagrigus had just begun teasing that amazing sweet spot just as he did, and so the moans exploding from the depths of Leon’s throat were discordant and carnal and helpless. At this point it seemed no one cared to keep up appearances anymore, and so the heat spread from seat to seat as the cheers turned to moans and the very air encompassing the two men on the screen felt erotic and intense.

Raihan held onto Leon’s thighs, giving them brief scribbles with his nails while he hungrily thrust in and out, creating wet and obscene sounds every time his skin slapped against Leon’s. The sound coming from Leon himself was deafening; he would cry out in anguish one second and moan sweetly the next as his locked-in feet were positively haunted by the Cofagrigus who never let up for a second, never considered to offer him a break, and as Raihan absolutely conquered his insides.

“Aghh… fuck…” Raihan breathed. “You feel… so fucking good… You take it so fucking good…”

Even as he with a long, low growl blew a thick load inside of Leon’s steaming cunt he took a page out of the ghosts’ book and didn’t stop for a single moment. Cum erupted between them. Their skin rippled and bounced. Raihan let out another groan and grabbed Leon’s hips, pushing himself in harder and harder, feeling his cum coat Leon’s walls again and again but still not stopping, knowing this was his chance to fuck him delirious like he’d dreamed of for so long.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he hissed through his clenched teeth, barely audible through Leon’s ridiculous yet endearing garbling. “You’re so gorgeous… _so_ gorgeous…”

As for Leon, he could barely remember his own name at this moment, so enveloped in his high was he, so ruthlessly was he tickled and fucked and tickled and fucked that all his brain could even remotely focus on was Raihan’s thick cock inside of him and the feeling of his soles being so brutally beyond ticklish. He knew he’d never felt this good in his life, and feared never getting to feel it again. Over and over in his mind a voice chanted for this moment to keep going; for the last hour to never end; for Raihan to keep cumming inside him and for his feet to never know anything but tickling again.

It was with this irrational, maddening feeling that he desperately watched the clock tick down.

Fifteen minutes passed without anyone letting up. The sounds of sex, laughter and thousands of individual moans carried on at the same pace, Raihan’s cock always finding its way back inside Leon with impressive speed and a violent desire, and Leon’s feet ever immobile and ever sensitive no matter how much and how hard they were tickled.

More minutes passed.

And more.

The timer said 00:00.

But nothing happened.

No one intervened.

Raihan was still plowing him just as hard, just as passionately, his sharp blue eyes searching Leon’s face for approval and always finding it. The Cofagrigus, still receiving no command to the contrary, maneuvered their fingers just as before. And the audience, wild with sexual energy, had forgotten the timer existed.

And so Leon made himself forget too. The bet was over; everyone present was simply there because they wanted to now. The sheer joy in knowing that it wasn’t over yet spilled over in more ways than once as Leon came hard, quakes spreading all throughout his body as he kept laughing, laughing, always laughing, and wishing with all his heart and mind that this wonderful hell wouldn’t stop until he was a hundred percent fucked and tickled unconscious.

* * *

The distant tweeting of Rookidees gently shook him out of his slumber. Leon opened his eyes to soft sheets and the smell of his favourite tea. Exhausted, he didn’t want to move just yet and instead closed his eyes again, simply listening to the world outside. His body was stiff and his throat sore, but the longer he remained the more he had to bury himself underneath his covers as his memory returned bit by bit. As he stewed in his embarrassment he felt the weight of the bed shift and carefully peered out.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” said Raihan’s gentle voice, a hint of amusement to it. “Don’t get up yet. Here…” He placed a cup on the bedside table. “Something for your throat. It’d probably be best not to speak too much right now, so I’ll just answer the questions I’m sure you have.”

Leon blushed, but pulled down the covers somewhat.

“You’re at my place, first of all. You slept for 10 hours straight. Uhhh… You lost consciousness. But you kinda yelled at me, like… really loud. To make you unconscious, that is. Now I may have a bit of confidence in myself, but even I figured I’m not that much of a sex god that I can just fuck someone’s lights out. But the tickling kinda helped it along, so eventually you… yeah.”

The more he spoke, the more apologetic Raihan sounded, even though it seemed clear that Leon had wanted specifically that. Even now as he didn’t quite remember all of it, Leon didn’t have a single regret in his heart.

“After it all, I…” Raihan started, scratching his neck in thought. “I thought that maybe in the end, you saying those things didn’t count as consent ‘cause you were feeling pretty crazy. We were all in the moment, you know, and at the time I didn’t consider it but… Maybe I should have been more responsible and still said no?”

Leon shook his head firmly.

“What you did,” he whispered with some effort, “was probably the weirdest, most insane thing anyone’s ever done in a Pokémon stadium. Or anywhere, even. I’m sure you weren’t going to go that far at first, it just… happened because you noticed that I really… really loved it.”

They locked eyes, saying nothing for a while.

“Again… This is the most bizarre thing to say that about, but… I wanted it so badly, somehow.”

“So you did lose on purpose?” Raihan asked.

“I don’t know… Not that I was aware of. I still have some pride, you know.” They both laughed softly. “But somewhere in my mind I thought… losing wouldn’t be so bad either.”

“Hmm.”

They thought on this for a little while longer. Minutes passed in comfortable silence. Eventually, Leon had to cough, and Raihan helped support him while he drained the cup.

“Get some more sleep,” Raihan said. “We’ll talk more later. About this, and… us.”

He got up, bringing the empty teacup with him. Leon watched his back disappear into the kitchen, smiling at the vibrant feeling in his chest before settling back onto the bed. He may not be undefeated anymore, but he was content in knowing that he had traded it in for a relationship with someone he loved with both heart and body.


End file.
